villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Blue Meanies
The Blue Meanies are the main, and later reformed, villains of the animated musical film, Yellow Submarine. A group of bizarre blue monsters, led by their Chief and his chief lackey, Max, with a great loathing over the concept of emotion and music, the Blue Meanies are not quite the popular monsters in fiction, gaining limited and minor appearances in other fiction series and paraphernalia, outside of the original film. Nevertheless, they are featured as minor players in the villains tournaments. Personalities And Traits The Blue Meanies are powerful creatures, but according to the type of the Blue Meanies, they have different abilities. These types of the meanies can be divided in these categories: Chief of the Blue Meanies: Also dubbed as Chief Blue Meanie, the Chief is the leader of the Blue Meanies' armanda. His every command is a desire for the Meanies. Max: The second-in-command captain of the Chief Blue Meanie and of the rest of the Blue Meanies' army. Despite his high ranking status, even the lowest ranked Meanie can outrank him. The Common Blue Meanies: Their Leader's race. Unlike him, the Common Blue Meanies are smaller in size. Another differenceis that they wear a hat, which somehow resemble Mickey Mouse ears, with the exception of the Blue Meanie;s Leader and Max who wear a hat which somehow resemble Goofy ears, and wear a pair of yellow and orange striped tights. Their weapons are guns which can drain the happily emotions of people, turning them into grey statues. The Apple Bonkers: These are tall and thin meanies who can walk from hill to hill at a stride, and somehow their faces resemble the president Abraham Linkoln if the camera zooms at them. Their weapons are Green Baldwin Apples which they use to hit people and turning them into grey colour, the same effect with the Common Blue Meanies weapons. The Butterfly Stompers: Blue creatures, with an appearance of a cat, who wear a number on their chest. Their favourite hobby, just like their names, is to stomp on butterflies, just for fun of it. Hidden-Persuader Men: One of the most rarest types of the race. They are tall, fat and bald human creatures who have on the one hand a cigar to smoke and on the other one martinis, possibly to drink. Interesting, in the martinis have eyes instead of olives. At first they appeared harmless, until they revealed their extra ace upon their 'feet', holding a revolver, ready to shoot at anyone player. Jack-The-Nippers: One of the most rarest types of the Blue Meanies. They are tall, muscular and half bald heads. They also have mustaches and they also are wearing sunglasses and green tail-coats and have reptilian heads for hands. These meanies may be powerfull, because of their hands resembling a head of an alligator and can bite fiecer to anyone who stands in their way. The only weakness of them is when they bite, with their hands, their tongue accidentally, caucing them to suffer in pain. Snapping-Turtle-Turks: One of the most powerfull creatures of the same species. They have the appearance of an Arabic man, most notably Turkish, and they are fat, propably because of their belly, which it is an alive alligator head. Much like the Jack-The-Nippers, the Snapping Turks can bite fiecerly someone with their stomach-belly or bite other objects, which they think they are enemies, like the colourful fans. Countdown Clowns: Blue creatures who have the appearance of childish clowns. They are extremely dangerous because they can scream loudly, while spinning their heads, when an intruder enter their area, and called the other blue meanies to attack. Another reason why they are dangerous is because they have big red nose buttons. Although they don't have arms to press their button, they called the common blue meanies to presses them, either by bringing a lander and climbing it into the button or climbing into their shoulders, causing wherever the clowns target at someone, there will be a massive explosion after the meanies press the red button. The Dreadful Flying Glove: The strongest member of the Blue Meanies. Although he appears as a flying hand, his gestures and characteristics resemble more of a face. He has so much power that he can smash buildings with one shot. He can also has the affection of the other blue meanies by turning people happy emotions and colors into despair and grey color. In the movie, he is the beloved creature of the chief of the Blue Meanies, until his defeat from the Beatles Band. The Four-Headed Dog: The beloved and loyal guard of the Blue Meanies. Just like his name is spelled, he is only one dog that it has four heads. His only action in the movie and the tournaments is to bark loudly, both for calling the other meanies when an intruder invades their area and seize their enemies and scaring their rivals when they confront the creature. Non Disney Villains Tournament Against Blackwolf's Army The wizard Blackwolf had recruited a new army in his control and he wanted to be tested by eliminating the people of a near located town. When the chief of the blue meanies noticed his rivals, killing many humans in their way, he thought that they would be the next targets of the Blackwolf's Army, so he ordered his minions to attack. As it looked that the Blue Meanies had the upper hand to the win due to that they had killed many of the Blackwolf's mutants, Blackwolf entered the battlefield and showed them some visions of his new army, Adolf Hitler and the Nazi soldiers. Because the Blue Meanies were too scared to confront the Nazis due to the behavior of the Nazis, they had to retreat to the mountains, despite their leader warnings to attack Blackwolf's army, much to the delight of the wizard and his mutant army for his victory against the powerfull threat. Heroes Vs Villains War While remaining on their duties, the monsters were approached by El Supremo and Tzekel Kan, two of Queen Grimhilde's allies The latters offer to the Meanies a place in the Evil Queen's castle, if they patrol the terrain for the Evil Queen. The Meanies agree to their offer. Later, the Meanies encounter in a field many heroes, included Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Tigger, Brer Rabbit, Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca, Pecos Bill, Peter,a group of hunters, Bongo, a group of Bears, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike. The leader then orders the Meanies to attack the heroes. While some of them, fell off to the heroes power, the leader and the other Meanies, with the help the Countdown Clowns, manage to frightnen away the heroes and corner them into a nearby dead end. As victory was assured for the Meanies, the Aracuan Bird shows up and demonstrates his bird beak that scares off the Meanies. Frightened by the beak, the Meanies retreat into an unknown location. Beatles-the-blue-meanie-4900146.jpg|Chief Blue Meanie Max.jpg|Max Common blue meanie.jpg|Common Blue Meanies The Apple bonkers.jpg|The Apple Bonkers Butterfly stomper.jpg|The Butterfly Stompers Hidden persuader man.jpg|Hidden-Persuader Men Jack the nippers.jpg|Jack-the-Nippers Turks.jpg|Snapping-Turtle-Turks Countdown clows.jpg|Countdown Clowns Hand.jpg|The Dreadful Flying Glove Dogs.jpg|The Four-Headed Dog Anti-Music Missile.jpg|Anti-Music Missile Category:Monsters Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Redeemed Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs Blackwolf Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:The Snow Queen's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Blue Meanies Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Vs Peter Pan Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Mr. Swackhammer's Alliance in Villains Battles